VR Sucks
by SilenceofHeart
Summary: A new enemy has appeared. Bearing the name of Booker, this new foe captures people and sucks them into cards. The crazy part? He can leap through dimensions. Crossover between the main 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! series'.
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel chapter.**

\- Domino City, 15:45 -

"Welcome all duelists!" Boomed on the loudspeaker in the middle of the busy town square. "Come out today at 16:30 for the Rookie Duelist Championship! You brave souls will battle each other for the chance to duel 3 top duelists!" Colorful fireworks flew  
/up, as a parade of duel card cosplay was passing through the streets, hundreds watching the time. "We can't wait for your entries!" Buildings all over the city were decorated colorfully for the event. Banners were set up in shops and given limited  
/cards for the event as well.

"Kaiba, you seem like you hate this place." Yugi Muto said. He wore his signature blue blazer on top of a black tank top, and shiny blue jeans, with black loafers. The short duelist was talking to the event sponsor.

"Kaiba Corp. puts this event on every year. What a waste of my time." He said. Seto Kaiba was not amused. He even had to change his signature white vest over coat and black long sleeved shirt and black jeans to a suit and tie. _Stupid event._

 _"_ I'm a top duelist, YEA!" Jounouchi (Joey) said from the top of his lungs. This time, he wore his school's uniform instead of his normal stripe shirt and jeans combination.

"Ugh. And _why_ is this _buffoon_ a top duelist?" Kaiba gave Joey a glance that could kill, but Joey could care less.

"Now, now Kaiba. Just relax. It'll only be for today."

"Fine." He said with his normal tone of disgust toward Wheeler.

"Ok duelists! Get into positions! Duelists numbers 1-20 you're up first! Ready? Duel!"

No one noticed that certain streets were littered with face down _people_ cards. The day just got worse from there.

 _ **Did you like it? Its pretty new for me. I lovereading reviews. I update when I feel like it. Follow, fave and review plz~ Cya!**_


	2. Crazy World Acceleration

**NEO DOMINO CITY, Port. 13:45.**  
 **  
**

"No way! He just beat us!" Crow and Ruka (Luna)were just defeated by this guy out of nowhere! Their opponent wore some ridiculous white tuxedo, with a purple shirt and a white tie. His duel disk was like a Nightmare Wheel. He was as tall as Jack.

"This was fun." His thick English accent was threatening in a way.

"No fair! You cheated!" Rua (Leo) shouted at him. The guy pulled out a mysterious looking gun, one that looked like a kid's bubble gun, only red and black. He pressed the trigger, and a black light beam was fired at Rua. The beam surrounded him for a  
couple of seconds before engulfing him completely, leaving him as a glowing black and silver card on the floor.

"Rua!" Crow and Ruka went to where the card was. They were shocked to see what Rua was in the card form. His card name was 'Rua, Sacrifice Warrior' and he was an effect EARTHmonster. His ability was 'Once per turn, this card can attack the player  
directly. After damage calculation, this card is destroyed. When this card is destroyed, the player can special summon this card from the graveyard on his/her next Standby Phase.' His ATK points were 1550, while is DEF points were 1300.

"Guys! Get me out of here!" Rua pleaded. He even was wearing blue mage robes similar to the Dark Magician card, just sized for him, and more like an armor.

"You're all next." The mysterious guy shot the beams at Crow and Luka next, turning them into cards as well.

"You're kidding me!" Crow yelled from his card. 'Crow, Sacrificial Blackwing Apprentice', and he was a Winged Beast effect WINDmonster. 'Once per turn, if this card is normal summoned, discard one card from the opponent's hand randomly. When this  
card is on the field face up, this card can only be attacked.' "What the hell!" Crow literally looked like a bird, with a DUNCE hat on him.

"Let me go!" Ruka said from her confinement. 'Ruka, Sacrificial Maiden'. Her hair was made long, her body given a white flowy dress. Her wrists were handcuffed behind her back however. She was a LIGHT spellcaster card, and her ability was 'This card cannot  
be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked, the damage calculation is given to the opponent.' "Help!"

"No one can help you now." The three duelists were stashed away in his pocket. Time to get your friends.

 _ **Hey! I was experimenting with cards and came up with this shorf chapter. Next is Jack, Aki and a jump to another dimension! Hope you all like it! Review, fave and follow plz!**_


End file.
